The Falangist Uprising
The Falangist Uprising, also known as The Feburary Revolt, was an attempted coup d'etat against the leadership of the Progressive Party of Noobs, started by several high-officials. Prior to the uprising, many officials within the Progressive Party of Noobs were discontent with the situation of GNSC and the ministry position of jacobbear100. As such, a week prior to the actual uprising, and even before The January Compromise, a plot was started by officials, including the then-Premier, Melon1337. The plot entailed a full occupation of the Progressive Party of Noobs, under The Guest Coalition of GNSC. Joshua_Carter, Arviekkusu, DahNak, and many others supported the uprising, including other guest-group leaders such as Alviex. xXArmy256Xx was originally a member of the Falangist Wing, and supported the plot. However, he turned and reported the information to the governing body of the Progressive Party of Noobs. He soon switched siding and supported the government, and a full-scale intervention and declaration of Martial Law across PPoN was inacted. As such, the Loyalist Forces of the PPoN were formed in response to the uprising. Approximately one day following the news reaching the Progressive Party of Noobs, Melon1337 officially resigned his position as Premier of the Progressive Party of Noobs. "I would like Joshua to be spared, what I have done is beyond fucked up. He did nothing wrong except listen to the wrong person. Military has been given back to meels. Thank you to all of PPoN for all that I've learned during my short time as premier!" - Melon1337 following the discovery of the coup. What followed was an emergency GNSC meeting to sort out the issue of seperatism . While the meeting itself got nearly nothing done, a later agreement signed officially ended hostilities. The Agreement Signed: * Melon1337 and Joshua_Carter to be no longer permitted in PPoN. * The dissolution of the Falangist Wing of The Guest Coalition, however keeping the coalition itsself. * A Noob Coalition to be created alongside The Guest Coalition, effectively splitting control of GNSC. * The reformation of the Progressive Party of Noobs' political institutions, and a new Premier election to be called. There was intense argument over the existance of The Guest Coalition as a body during the meeting, with several members supporting its existance, while several didn't. "Dissolution or death." - jacobbear100 during the debates. The evenutal vote decided that The Guest Coalition would be removed in a 66.6% - 33.3% vote. However this was boycotted by all Guest-member-groups with the exception of Guest Escort and The Guest Imperium, as Guest Escort remained politically neutral, whereas The Guest Imperium supported closer ties to the Progressive Party of Noobs. This was partially due to xXArmy256Xx, the leader of The Guest Imperium, aiding the Progressive Party of Noobs and the Loyalist Forces during the uprising. He was widely accepted across PPoN as a great friend, and The Guest Imperium and the Progressive Party of Noobs continue to have a close relationship. The end result of the agreement boasted pride among the Progressive Party of Noobs and the Loyalist Forces for successfully ending an uprising. It also left a power-gap within the party, and the Political Movement system and Premier Election system were completely re-structured. The Guest Coalition groups felt humiliated by the end result, and Melon1337 and Joshua_Carter disenfranchised. "i'd rather resign tbh." - Melon1337 following a proposal for him to return to the Progressive Party of Noobs. This was an end to a larger struggle for power between jacobbear100 and Melon1337, as well as the fight between Reactionary policy and Leftist policy. In the end, the Progressive Party of Noobs saw victory, but remained divided. "For we protect thy one and all, some, forever shattered, we stand tall." Category:Historical